


Day 20: No One Cares About Me!

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys Kissing, Caring, Consolation, Consoling, Cute, Cutesy, Day 20, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, No One Cares About Me!, The Burrow (Harry Potter), caring boyfriend, day 20: No One Cares About Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Harry consoles Draco while the two are staying at The Burrow





	Day 20: No One Cares About Me!

**Author's Note:**

> this one I forgot about because it's so short. It's very sweet, too, though. A flip side to the Drarry Love Letter fic I wrote a couple months back
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Well, you're the one who wanted me here! The Burrow. Where no one likes me, or even cares about me!" Draco huffed. 

"That's not true!" Harry protested, taking hold of his boyfriend's shoulders and pulling him close. "They're just not used to you is all. I promise they'll come round."

"They didn't even invite me to at Quidditch last night! I happen to be a really good Quidditch player!"

Harry clicked his tongue. "That's debatable," he said teasingly. 

"Shut up!" Malfoy exclaimed, but even still he cracked a smile. "Alright, I'll give them all more time. Sorry you have to put up with me, love."

"Making you feel better it's my absolute pleasure and privilege!" Harry said softly, and he leaned in to kiss the blond boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
